


Welcome to the show, gentlemen.

by Kurai3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, father's legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai3/pseuds/Kurai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Voldemort's return Dumbledore decides to call in reinforcements for the Order of The Phoenix and Hogwarts. His solution? Summon Kaito Kuroba and his detective friends. Prepare for pranks and destruction...Kaito's off to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing from a Thief! (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or fanfictions in this story and I'm not making any money. All rights go to respective owners.

The grand castle is silent as a white clad dove sits atop one of its towers, its body twitching with each movement it makes. Magic hums from both the castle and the dove, swelling and fading constantly, never the same as it was a few moments before. With each new year the power grew, enveloping all those who entered the castle and calling out to its missing child of white. With the child, the little dove, of its magic fledged from the nest, so then, had the castle become less than what it had been before. But now its child had returned, enveloped in the color of his birth, and the castle was singing again, once more reunited with the one it lost. The dove itself remained unmoving for a moment more before taking to the air. The wind whispers softly in its ear as it flies, telling it secrets told to it by students and staff who think themselves alone.

_"It's here. Far below the castle, protected by charms, and spells, and beasts with teeth and fangs. Each protection cast by a different professor. The fearful man is the one you must watch. The children think it the potions master but he simply tries to fix things."_

The voice it hears is that of the breeze that carries it towards the forest were it will prepare to go to work. It lands with ease, the movement subconscious after doing it so often. It's change is swift before it heads towards the castle of its birth to take what it has come for.

* * *

Red glimmered in the moonlight as the phantom held up the gem he had claimed that night. Though the grin remained on his face as he held his prize up it became grimmer as he realized it was not what he was searching for. 

"This time I was sure I would find it, this gem was known to grant immortality after all, oh well, another failure I suppose," the phantom's voice was soft as he spoke, carried easily away on the breeze. Turning he sent a grin at the other man on the roof of the tower before throwing the gem at him, which was caught easily. The other man stared for a moment before turning his attention to the stone in his hand.

"You're still searching?" The other man's voice is cold, but far from distant. It is a familiar comfort to the phantom, who chuckles at the mans question. 

"Always, isn't that what you'd say...Dark Arts Master?" With a tilt of his head the phantom asks such an unforgiving question, causing the man to glare with a heated rage. With a light laugh and a tip of his hat the phantom bid the man farewell, setting of into the night with only the tinkering sound of his chuckle left to prove his existence there. Once again, at his departure, the castle's magic fades some, slowly losing itself to the sorrow of its loss once again. 

* * *

 Dark brown hair fell in front of tired eyes as the teenage boy let a wide yawn escape him, his face the epitome of boredom. Tired of the same morning greetings and accusations he went through everyday he clicked his fingers, doves bursting into existence around him and filling the classroom with a whirlwind of feathers and wings. Amidst the havoc and confusion his trick caused the boy sneaked away from his monotone, ordinary, day time life and took off towards his home, not in the mood for questions he already knew the answers to and an average school day of pranks and magic tricks. While he loved magic whenever he used it he knew he was simply hiding behind a mask, and the more he used that mask, the less he was able to remove it. He really didn't feel like hiding behind it for yet another day today, especially not when he had plans for that evening that meant he would have to keep his mask up the whole time...the phantom would be making another appearance again after all, he had to keep up appearances. He knew Tantei-san would be their but he wondered if his Meitantei would show up this time. He could do with something fun to take his mind off things tonight. With his recent heist having ended, yet again, in failure, Kaito was beginning to think that the world surely hated him. With everything for the heist prepared he donned his costume and flew out into the night with ease...like a phantom. It was time to go to work after all.

 


	2. The request to a thief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kaito gets a call from help will he follow in his fathers footprints...of course not...he will make his own path.

It was not uncommon for Kaito to be surrounded by birds, what was unusual, however, was that said birds were not causing any havoc around the brown haired boy. Instead the tawny owl that had alighted gently on his arm seemed to be waiting for something. With the letter attached to its leg safely delivered, Kaito handed the bird what it had been expecting...an owl treat. With its prize in its grasp the bird seemed content to rest upon the windowsill, allowing Kaito to read the words written in the letter and reply to them. Lifting the edge of the envelope, the brown haired boy let a small chuckle escape as he read it to himself. 

_To: Mr Kuroba_

_Japan_

_Dear Mr Kuroba_

_It has been brought to our attention that the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned. Due to this we are requesting your assistance to protect our fifth year student Harry Potter. While I understand you will be busy with your own work it would be a great help if you could agree to this. If you choose to accept you will be introduced to the students and other staff as a transfer student from the magical school in Japan. You will be brought in to London to meet the rest of your team once you have returned your reply. While with your team in London you will be taught the more simple school program from Hogwarts so you are on the same level as our fifth year students._

_We will be awaiting your reply._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Wah, seriously? I swear these guys just like causing me trouble," Kaito muttered begrudgingly as he grabbed a pen to reply with. He quickly scribbled an answer before attaching it back to the owl's leg. "Thanks for your hard work, Hoolek," he stated before releasing the owl into the sky. 

Upon hearing knocking at his door, he closed the window and hurried down to the hallway, opening the door to Aoko, Saguru and Shuichi. 

"What are you three doing here?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow.  

"We're here to make sure your actually going to get to school on time," Saguru remarked, matching Kaito's eyebrow with one of his own.

"I don't know why you guys continue to insist that I'm going to be late for school. I'm pretty sure I have proven continuously that I am not as much of an idiot as you think," he muttered, grabbing his bag and walking out to join them. "Now are we going or what?" He asked, walking ahead of them towards the school. As they're walking it doesn't take the pair of detectives long to notice the owls that seem to be gathered on several buildings around them. In fact, it soon becomes obvious the winged creatures are following the group and both sets of eyes turn to Kaito. 

Kaito watches the owls with a smile on his face, ignoring Aoko's rambling as he does so. The girl doesn't seem to notice anything amiss or the distractedness of the boys as she keeps talking about how her father will definitely catch KID. one of her comments, however, draws Kaito's attention back to her as he turns to face her. 

"Did you say there was a new heist note?" he asked. 

"Yeah. My dad received it a few days ago. After he deciphered it he realised there was going to be a heist this Thursday," she replied, Kaito thinking over her words carefully. He hadn't sent out an advanced notice recently, and especially not one for an upcoming heist. He knew Jii would warn him beforehand if he was going to send out any notes in Kaito's place, so it wouldn't have been Jii. That left only one option, once again someone was imitating KID.

Kaito couldn't help the frustration that built up in him at that thought, his fists clenching as he continued walking. Pushing it back down, he let a smile slip onto his face as he chuckled. 

"Well either way, your dad has failed every time he's tried to catch KID before. What makes you think this time is any different?" he questioned, because Aoko sounded oddly confident this time around. 

"This time dad has an unbeatable plan. One KID will never see coming! Using magic to beat a magician," Aoko responded, causing Kaito to blink. He had to admit, it wasn't a bad plan, and if this so called KID wasn't prepared for it the idea might just work.

"Does he need any help? I could give him some ideas," Kaito suggested, ignoring the suspicious gazes burning into his back.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Could you come round this afternoon."

"Sure. We should bring the two idiot detectives along too."

* * *

After school finished for the day the group headed back to Aoko's house, where her father was leant over several piles of paper.

"What's that dad?" Aoko asked, peering over the man's shoulder to get a better look. 

"All reports on KID's tricks, as well as internet searches on anything similar, and a layout of the museum where the heist is going to take place," the inspector replied, ignoring the teenagers as the three boys joined Aoko at his shoulder. Kaito instantly noticed an opening any thief would use to get in, pointing it out quickly. 

"Here, you should set up a rope trick. They're relatively easy to do, but that means they're also easy to overlook. you set up a group of ropes just below this opening, then have a trip wire somewhere and when KID hits the tripwire the ropes tangle around him. They're easy to untangle when you're doing the trick but when you're stuck inside it..." he trails off and shrugs, before looking around at the four faces staring at him self consciously. 

"Kaito, you...that's an excellent idea. KID's known for using smokescreens, what can we do about that?" Ginzo asks, the two soon settling into a comfortable discussion about the best traps to set up against KID. When they finally brought the conversation to a close, after eating a dinner in between, Kaito was in much better spirits.

With the traps he and the detective had come up with the fake KID would have a pretty tough time getting into the building, let alone stealing anything.

"I'm surprised at you Kaito. Why would you give the inspector ideas to trap you?" Hakuba asked, causing Kaito to sigh. 

"Okay, first off I am not KID. Second, KID sure as hell wasn't the one who sent that advanced notice," Kaito replied. 

"How are you so sure of that?" Shinchi asked, blinking as Kaito waved something in his face. That something is the advance notice that had been sent out.

"I borrowed this from Inspector Nakamori and looked over it. The mannerism's all wrong for a KID note and the riddle is stupid, even if KID was trying to make it easy...which he never does," Kaito explained, raising an eyebrow at them. "I can't believe you didn't notice that," he added, handing the notice other as the two detectives grabbed for it.

As the two detectives scanned other the notice once more they realized Kaito was right, the note was nothing like any of KID's previous ones. The riddle was far to easy, the writing itself not worded like anything KID would say, and his usual drawing is off. 

"Someone faked this notice," Shinchi muttered, Kaito giving a thumbs up before taking the note back.

"Bingo. As an avid KID fan I felt it was my duty to ensure this imposter is caught."

"So your tricks wouldn't work against the actual KID?" 

"Some of them might, but not most of them. KID is a professional if nothing else, which means he would never overlook or underestimate any magic trick. The rope trick I first suggested, KID would be able to move just right so he wouldn't get tangled, and his smoke screens are made from a specialised ingredient that prevents them from dispersing. I use this same thing if I use smoke screens, as did my father, and most magicians in the business."

"So you think the guy who is using KID's name this time is..."

"Certainly not a professional, if he's a magician at all."

"And you know all of this from one single advanced notice?" Hakuba questioned suspiciously. 

"Magicians are performers. Our whole job revolves around showing off and being flashy, KID's even more so. Even his notices are little boasts. The person who wrote this wasn't trying to do that, they were just imitating, meaning they are not a proper magician," Kaito explained, his irritation growing the more he talked. 

This fake magician was the sort of person who irritated Kaito. They were someone who was using KID's name to steal for their own benefit. Looking at the note one final time, he ripped it up and threw it into a bin they passed. 

"Are you going to watch the heist, see your hard work pay off?" Shinchi asked, coming to a stop behind Kaito as they reached Kaito's house.

"Probably, what about you guys?" Kaito responded.

"They might not be the proper KID but they're still a thief so it's still our duty to catch them," Hakuba answered, eyeing Kaito wearily. 

Kaito yawned before waving goodbye to the two detectives, turning away as he headed up to front door.

"See you then," he stated, unlocking his door and stepping inside. 

* * *

The day of the heist arrived, Kaito meeting with the others as they gathered outside the museum. It wasn't long before Ginzo caught sight of them, gesturing them over and through the police cordon. Leading them around the museum, he pointed out the traps they had set up and Kaito took extra notice of any he would have to avoid in the future. 

"When's KID meant to show?" Kaito asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Midnight," Ginzo replied, leading them to the room where the gem was placed. Kaito grinned as he noticed there weren't as many guards around as usual, glad that the detective had listened to his advice.

"That gives us five minutes.  Squad one and five do a last minute sweep of the perimeter," Hakuba ordered two of the police squads, before following Kaito alongside Shinchi as the other teenager circles the gem's pedestal silently. "Something wrong Kaito?" Hakuba asked, noticing the magicians clenched fists and narrowed eyes.

"They should have chosen a different target, because I definitely won't let them steal this gem," Kaito muttered, both his voice and eyes full of determination. 

"This seems rather personal to you," Shinchi commented.

"It's nothing," Kaito muttered, tugging at the rope surrounding the display gently before nodding and moving on to the next trap. 

After checking the traps and area around the gem Kaito made his way back over to the detective, Hakuba remaining closer to the gem while Shinchi stood at the back of the room to watch proceedings. The last time the two detectives had seen Kaito so wound up had been after a previous KID heist, where several unknown assailants had tried to use Shinchi as a hostage against the thief. He had been cold and furious and like a storm tearing through the crowds to reach them, his whole body shaking as his eyes roamed Shinchi's body checking for any sign of injury. Neither of them were sure why he had reacted so violently to that, as if it was a personal threat on his life instead of Shinchi's, but in that moment they were sure Kaito was KID like they had never been before. It was not quite the same this time, but it was close. Kaito was calculated and tight strung and like the calm before the destruction. Whoever had sent that notice would be dealing with fire tonight, and they were not even aware of it. 

As the clock struck midnight the tension rise, everyone in the group anticipating the arrival of the thief. Smoke poured out of the vents before them and Kaito grinned, nodding to the Inspector who pushed the button in his pocket and activated the reverse vents. They'd set up fans around the area so as soon as a gas bomb was released they could remove it from the room. In the meantime Kaito searched the room, first looking to the vents then to the other people posted in the area. One of the guards was tiptoeing closer to Hakuba whilst he was distracted and Kaito would recognize a taser anywhere. Without a second thought he rushed forward towards the gem, calling the detectives name in warning while he runs, before climbing the pedestal carefully but quickly. He knew were all the traps were set and he could easily get to the gem before the thief, so with the gem safely in his hands he turned back to see the commotion below him. With his warning Hakuba had safely avoided the taser, him and Shinchi now trying to catch the thief who had started climbing after Kaito. 

He heard the curse come out of the thief's mouth, the voice sounding somewhat familiar, before blinking as they pulled a broomstick out of a bag far to small. Jumping onto it the thief rose to the same height as Kaito, reaching out to grab the gem out of his hand but Kaito kept a firm grip on it. 

"Give me the gem boy," the thief growled out, Kaito shaking his head fiercely. 

"Not a chance in hell bastard!" he replied viciously, never once loosening his grip on the gem. The thief hissed before reaching out once more, Kaito skipping back to avoid his hands. 

"Give it to me!" 

"Come and get it!" At Kaito's words the thief surged forwards on the broomstick, Kaito grinning as he spun and planted his free hand around the end of the broomstick. The thief was a good flyer, twisting and turning down side corridors to try and drop their new load. Unable to shake Kaito, they twisted round and pulled out something from their pocket. Kaito's eyes widen as he recognizes what the stick in the thief's hand is, turning his face to stare at the the person above him.

"You're magic," he muttered, yelling as the thief hit him with a spell and Kaito dropped hard to the ground. The thief came to a stop beside him, stepping down off the broomstick to stand next to him. The wand is pointed at his stomach and the person is glaring at him as he gestures for the gem.

"Give it up and you won't have to go through any more pain," the thief stated, Kaito biting his lip as he growled at them. "Fine then. _Crucio_!"

The pain hits Kaito in an instant and he screams as his body is rocked by tremors. Squeezing his eyes closed he waits for it to pass, for the thief to put an end to the curse, and thinks of the two detectives who were probably trying to find him right now. I didn't help the pain but it gave him something else to focus on, so he didn't go mad from the torture. He knew better wizards and witches than him who had fallen to the cruciatus curse. For an instant the pain stops, Kaito taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Bite me!" He mumbled, curling into a ball to protect himself in case the thief decided to start using force. They did not, they once again used the cruciatus curse and this time Kaito kept his mouth firmly clamped shut. He would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, even as his body writhed as if trying to escape the curse. Pounding footsteps alert the thief of the approaching task force, and the two detectives, so he lifts the curse and returns to his broom. He gives Kaito one last scathing look before escaping from the museum.

"Kaito! Kaito!" 

Voices are calling out and Kaito can hear his name being called but it sounds far away. His visions is blurred, by both tears and the coming of unconsciousness, so he closes them. People are telling him to stay awake, to talk to them, but he's just so tired and all he wants to do is sleep. 

"Meitantei, tantei-san, I knew you cared really," he muttered before he let the darkness take him. 

* * *

When Kaito woke next it was to the sound of hushed voices, his name mentioned once or twice. He recognized the voices and a small smile made its way onto his face. Inspector Nakamori was here, and even the two detectives had joined him. Kaito groaned as he fully came back to the world of the living, his eyes blinking open slowly. He is greeted by the inspector's face, scrunching up his nose in fake disgust.

"That's an awful view to wake up to. Who let this monster into my room?" he joked, letting out a giggle before flinching at the pain it caused. 

"You shouldn't move. You have two broken ribs from the fall and whatever that thief hit you with had you out for days," Ginzo told him, Kaito looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"How long exactly?" he asked cautiously. 

"You've been unconscious for four days," a new voice spoke up, a white haired man entering the hospital room as Kaito stared silently for a moment before coming back to his senses. 

"Dumbledore-sensei, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly, a wide grin growing on his face as the man took a seat next to his bed. 

"Well, I was going to send an owl to tell you to prepare fore departure next week but after I heard you were attacked I thought it best I come and see you in person. I'm sorry it has come to this. I don't know how I'll be able to face your parents now," Dumbledore sounds forlorn as he speaks and Kaito waves him off. 

"It's fine, there's no way you would have known Death Eaters would come here. Besides, if dad was one to hold a grudge there would be a lot of people on this world who would have suffered long before now, neither him nor mum will blame you. But if they were after this does that mean what you said is really true, that guy is back?" Kaito asked, holding up the gem he had manged to keep safe and staring at it intently. 

"I'm afraid it is. I hate to ask this of you after only just recently inquiring about a favor, and after everything that has happened to you, but could I ask you to protect that gem?"

"Of course, I was planning on it anyway."

"Very good. Once you're rested and released from the hospital we will pack your things and can depart the next day."

"You're going to stay?"

"Of course, I cannot risk you being attacked again," Dumbledore stated, before raising to his feet and leaving the hospital room.

The group watch him go before turning to Kaito who simply grins at them.

"Sorry, Dumbledore-sensei is a bit of an eccentric but he's a good guy," Kaito stated as he leaned back on the pillows, not remembering when he had moved forward in the first place. 

"Who was that?" Shinchi asked, still watching the door which the man had disappeared through. 

"He's the headmaster at an English school my father went to. Even when my dad got older he continued to keep in touch with Dumbledore-sensei and he's a close family friend," Kaito explained, a small smile on his face. 


End file.
